Pay-to-play Mining training
Doric's Quest If you do Doric's Quest at Level 1 Mining, the 1300 Mining XP is enough to take a player from Level 1 Mining to Level 10 Mining. Doric asks for 6 clay, 4 copper, and 2 iron ores. If you were to mine the iron yourself, you would need Level 15 Mining, but so many players powermine iron in order to raise their mining level, that all you need to do is pick up some iron ore from people who are powermining. You can actually bring 6 clay, 4 copper, and 2 iron ores in your inventory as you walk to Doric before you even start the quest. You can talk to Doric to start the quest, then talk to him again to hand in the ores and you will finish the quest and earn the 1300 Mining XP. Mining for experience To gain the maximum amount of experience in Mining players must drop the ores they mine, referred to as "powermining" or "dropmining". Using Mouse keys is recommended to drop ores the fastest. Levels 1-15 From level 1 to 15 players should mine copper or tin. This can be done anywhere, though the Lumbridge Swamp mining site is debatably the easiest, due to its relative lack of players and it's collection of only Copper and Tin rocks. Another option is to mine clay (northwest Varrock Mine; beware of the mugger if you have low combat level). West Varrock bank is reasonably close to these clay rocks, and you can use the clay to train your crafting. A third option (requires the completion of Rune Mysteries quest) is to mine rune essence. East Varrock bank and Aubury (to teleport to the rune essence mine) are a good combination to use for mining rune essence. Levels 15-30 From levels 15 to 30 players should mine iron on a busy (1,500+ players online) world at a location which has three Iron ores in a triangle, allowing the player to mine all three rocks without moving. There are five such locations: the Legends' Guild mining site, the Piscatoris mining site, the East Ardougne mining site, the Al Kharid Mine, and also the Resource Area in 51 wild. After The Lost Tribe and unlocking the bank chest at Lumbridge cellar, which requires the first subquest of Recipe for Disaster, players can mine Iron ores in the Dorgeshuun mines and bank at Lumbridge cellar. This is probably the fastest way to collect iron ores and it's never crowded, but a light-source is required. Above level 60 the upper limit experience per hour rate is just over 50,000. Levels 30-65 From levels 30 to 65 players should train Mining within the Motherlode Mine. Unlike the other methods, you receive both good experience per hour and money here. The presence of a bank chest allows you to bank the ores you receive. Levels 65-99 From level 65 Mining onwards the fastest experience is gained while powermining Granite at the Quarry. Mining for money Mining. It can be a great skill, but it can also be very boring. Though it can be boring, it can be very profitable if you concentrate. The new minigame Motherload Mine can be VERY profitable, and very good xp. Levels 1-20 Mining is an easy skill to begin with. From 1-20, you have 2 choices. #Mine Tin & Copper for bronze bars. #Mine Clay to make soft clay. (Located outside of Barbarian Village). Clay is used for construction, and making teleport tabs. While Tin & Copper is used for smithing, if you plan on smithing bronze bars is the way to go. After level 20, you can get a better pickaxe. It would be best to do so, because there may be some competitors, as well as increasing efficiency. Levels 20-45 As said before, there will be some competitors. You will start mining Iron Ore. After level 41, you can get a Rune Pickaxe, being the best in the game. It will increase mining speed significantly, so it would be best to buy it when you can. Al Kharid might be a viable place to mine iron, due to its three rocks in the northern part of the mine, the downside is that its often crowded and is quite far from bank. Another place is in Keldagrim, which is closer to bank is far from crowded. You can feel free to mine at Varrock, but people will be there constantly. Keep mining Iron Ores until 45, make sure to keep these ores. Levels 45-60 Now that you have your Rune Pickaxe, you will be mining coal these levels. The best place to go would be the Coal Mining Carts. There are level 27 bats here, so you will need to be careful if you are a lower level. Seeing there is no Seers Village Achievement Diary, the most coal you can put into the cart is 120 coal, which is still a very good amount. Once you get your inventory full, use the coal on the nearby coal truck, and full it until you hit 120. Just run to the trucks, take out some coal, run to the bank and deposit, repeat. You can use those coal to make steel bars with the iron ore, and make cannon balls. (Requires the Dwarf Cannon quest completed, extremely easy to do). Levels 60-85 Here's where a little more money comes in. From 60-75, you will mine Mithril Ore. There aren't very many spots, but the best one would be the Lumbridge Swamp Mine. After you get through to level 75, you will begin mining Adamantite Ore. These are hard to come by, luckily there is a spot where there are 3 Adamantite Ores. That would be the Falador Underground mine, note there are scorpions here, and a King Scorpion, so it will be dangerous for lower levels. You may do anything with those ores obtained, you may even sell them as a raw material. Levels 85-99 At level 85 players can mine runite ore. This is usually the most profitable method of mining. The best place in which to mine runite ore is underneath the Heroes' Guild. Two runite rocks are located here. In order to access the Heroes' Guild, players must have completed Heroes Quest. Category:Mining